


Return

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bowed her head and suddenly the was sadness hovering in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Return

 

> Anakin <

He's alive! I knew it! I was so worried about him but master Windu just toled me that master Obi-Wan made contact, or the servant of the princess who found my master made contact. I asked to attent master Windu who will travel to C'taron and pick Obi-Wan up. 

...

Patience! Keep cool. He will arrive soon enough! The platform where we had landed is one of about 20, all surrounded by a crowd of people and bleating eopies. We are waiting for the royal landspeeder. Our contact told us my master is well and he will be here in...

He's here! I sense his presence. I can't see him yet. Oh there is moving something in the crowd! A expensive looking landspeeder stops near the platform and i see my master disembark. A young woman in a blue dress follows him. Oh whats that? I feel the force surrounding her. Not so strong like i'm used to it from the jedi but... 

"Go and wellcome your master, padawan Skywalker!" 

I walk over to him and we meet on half way. "Hello master! I'm glad to see you in one piece!" A broad smile is on my face - probably it looks a bit ludicrous, but i'm so happy! And proud on myself that i'm so calm. Like a real jedi!

"Anakin! You've grown since i saw you the last time!"

Suddenly i'm hugged by my master. 

"Greetings master Windu!"

He bows slightly and than turns around. He smiles and introduces princess Qui'lin, the one who saved him.

"An honor to meet you master Windu and padawan Skywalker. Did you have a pleasant voyage?"

"Yes, thank you your highness, the order thanks you for helping knight Kenobi."

"Your wellcome. I'm sorry but i fear i must return to my duties. Have safe travels!"

She bowed her head and suddenly the was sadness hovering in the air.

"Thanks my lady. Good bye." We all bow in return and i have the feeling that the cloud of sadness becomes heavier. And than i recognice a tear in left eye. 

"Farewell, knight Kenobi" she says and turns around. Than i get aware that i can't sense any emotion from my master. Nothing. Shouldn't he be happy and relieved? He hides his feelings completly. Strange. 

...

> Mace <

Obi-Wan is indeed well. After my short report to the temple we sit down and he tells us the whole storry. Than we send anakin to bed. 

"The force is strong in her. But she was not able to hide her emotions. She was very sad."

Obi-Wan nods. He's sad too. 

"Yes. I gave a few advices to improve that. She will work on it. Despite the lack of training her senses are very good. She was able to find my presence in the force although i had that ugly collar around my neck. Thats why she freed me."

"She seems to be a clever and strong girl. And quite likeable."

Obi-Wans shields rise up again. 

"You didn't spend only a week in the palace, right? Such deep emotions need more time to grow."

"6 weeks."

"You like her. More than its good for you, my friend."

"Can't hide it, hm?"

"You hide it to well. That makes me suspicious."

We spend a few minutes in silence.

Did you...?"

"I would never."

"Did ben?"

"I ask him next time i meet him."

 


End file.
